Baby Blue
by ShadowKat-Shidobukatsu
Summary: Marie wanted a baby, she just didn't expect to find one in the river. Baby!Kurt fic one-shot EDITED


A/N-This is my first attempt at X-Men fanfiction, but a far cry from my first attemp at writting.  
As far as I know Kurt's parents names are not given in the cartoon, so I simply made them up.

- - -

Marie Wagner wandered from where her husband was chopping wood to take a walk near the river that ran not too far from where the couple lived.

They were not rich people, living modestly, mostly off the land, even in these modern times. They lived in a small cottage in the woods near a small town called Winzeldorf. Marie opted to tend to and grow her own vegetables, rather than buy them in town, and her husband, Jonathan, chopped wood to lower cost in heating their home, and built anything he could that they needed.

The two lived modestly, but not uncomfortably. Marie had always enjoyed that about their life, but she felt as though something was missing.

She had spoken to Jonathan about it, and the two decided to try to have a child. Marie had been overjoyed at the time, thinking about having someone to look after, and keep her company when Jonathan was away.

Unfortunately, misfortune led to the couple finding out that a child was impossible for them. Marie was unable to bear children.

Marie had cried for hours, and locked herself in her room, telling Jonathan not to come near her. After 3 days, he finally coaxed her out of the house, which led to her walking near the river now.

Marie sighed, brushing hair out of her face. She sniffled, pulling the small shawl she was wearing tightly around her. Although it was spring, it was still chilly outside.

She stared down at her reflection in the river, contemplating her lot in life when she heard a faint cry not too far off from where she was.

Marie looked up, and glanced around. No one was around. But, she heard it again. Like a baby cry.

Marie continued down the river, at a quicker pace, looking around frantically for the source of the sound. She had nearly given up when she saw a bundle of blankets in the river, wriggling about.

Quickly she made her way out to where the bundle lay, wedged between a couple rocks not too far from the edge of the river. She stooped over it, and gently picked it up, causing the bundle to wriggle again, and whatever was inside to let out a sad cry.

Marie rocked the bundle gently; hoping to calm whatever was inside, before slowly pulling back a fold in the blanket.

She gasped, letting out a startled yelp, and nearly dropped the bundle at what she found inside.

A baby, or what appeared to be a baby, covered in blue fur, with pointed ears, and glowing yellow eyes. She nearly tossed it back into the river, when it began to cry, reaching out to her with a three-fingered hand. It was shivering, its cries getting cut short frequently by coughs that wracked its tiny body.

Marie felt tears spring to her eyes at a realization. No matter how this baby looked, it was still a living being, wishing nothing more than to survive. And so far, life had not been kind to this poor soul.

Slowly, carefully, she unwrapped the baby from the wet bundle of blankets it had been wrapped in. This easily revealed to her it was a boy. However, she nearly dropped him again at the sight of a small tail protruding from the base of his back. His feet also appeared to only have three toes, not unlike his hands.

He cried out louder now, being exposed entirely to the elements.

"Ohhh, shhh, baby, shhh," Marie cooed quietly to him, removing her shawl quickly, and wrapping it around his tiny body. She then hugged him close to her body, trying desperately to keep him warm.

She then turned, and ran as quickly as she could, without jostling the baby too much, back to where Jonathan was chopping wood.

"JOHN! JONATHAN!" Marie shouted, racing to her husband.

"What is it, Marie?!" Jonathan asked, alarmed at his wife's frantic calling.

"John! I…at the…r-river," Marie panted, trying desperately to tell her husband about what had just happened.

"What? What happened at the river?" Jonathan placed a hand on his wife's shoulder.

A thought then struck Marie as she gasped for air, clutching the baby to her chest. What if Jonathan thought this baby a demon, and snatched him away from her? What if he cried the baby to be a monster, a curse upon their home, and demand her to throw him back into the river?

Tears sprung to her eyes, and she looked down upon the baby cradled carefully in her arms. His large yellow eyes peered curiously up at her, his eyes brimming with his own tears. A tiny cough emitted from him, and Jonathan stared at the bundle Marie held in her arms.

"A baby, Jonathan. I found him in the river," Marie said quietly, holding the baby so Jonathan could not yet see.

"A baby?! Oh my, Marie! We need to take him into town, and report this!" Jonathan took a step back, face full of concern.

Marie sighed, "No, Jonathan. I don't think we need to report this." Marie shook her head slowly, holding the baby, so Jonathan could see him.

John cocked an eyebrow, and took a step forward to peer at the baby. He immediately took a step back, a startled yell emitting from his lips.

"MARIE!" Jonathan yelped.

It was at this moment the baby chose to begin crying pathetically, his coughing and occasional sneezing making it hard for him to choke out the noise.

"He's sick, Jonathan," Marie said quietly, tears pouring down her cheeks, "Who knows how long he's been in that river, freezing in the water, in this chilly weather." She slowly rocked him, holding him close to her body for warmth. His crying subsided shortly.

He stared up at Marie with wide eyes, coughing occasionally. She smiled down at him. Slowly he pulled an arm out from between the folds of Marie's shawl, and grabbed a tiny handful of he shirt, burying his face into the folds on the shawl closest to her.

Fresh tears sprung to Marie's eyes, and she turned to Jonathan. "Please…"

Jonathan stared at his wife for a long moment, then turned his gaze to the tiny hand clutching at her. He sighed, and moved behind his wife, putting a hand on each of her shoulders as he gazed down at the baby.

"We'll have to think of a name…"

Marie's face split into a grin as she turned to hug her husband, the baby gently sandwiched between them. He let out a small yawn and a cough, before snuggling into the shawl, and falling asleep between his two new parents.

- - -

I hope you enjoyed! Please R+R!

A/N-I know Kurt technically only has 2 fingers and 2 toes, but I included his thumbs in his finger count, and as for the toes, I counted his rear toe/heel...thing. Yes...


End file.
